The Ancient Curse of Love part II of III
by Bundyangel
Summary: PART 2! Sakura is at Sound, curse marked, in love, and frightened. She knew it wouldnt be a walk in the park. But whats a girl to do? Why was it like this, and whats the big plan! SasuSaku ON HIATUS
1. Ch 1: Maybe it was Worth it?

**Bundyangel:** Well… um…

HI!

Yeah, so I got sooo much positive feedback I guess you guys really DO love it.

DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME IN DOUBT AGAIN!

So here you go! Part 2! It is going to be amazing. I cant even thank you guys enough for the support I got with tACoL pt1. I guess… Enjoy? YOU BETTER!

I'll try really hard to update sooner then I did on part one since well, now I've got my beta V to keep me on track She's amazing.

Enough of my blathering! Onto my reviewers! Heck YES!

**-**

**1. when.my.eyes.meet.yours.**

**2. TeenageCrisis**

**3. Cuchygirlmc**

**4. Hellfireangel813**

**5. Kita Subaku**

**6. Hoshi no Sakura**

**7. seguha**

**8. Dark Rose Mistress**

**9. zinichi uzumaki (though she's actually like 9-21)**

**10. Starlight - Wild Koneko**

**11. ayameurahara1**

**12. ninja-kyoko**

**13. .BleedingOxygen.**

**14. Yimi Makuya**

**15. Queen-Cocaine**

**16. Inu**

**17. Ashley**

**18. AnimeFreakYukina**

**19. -my-name-is-V-**

**20. Skittykat**

**21. Sonya**

**22. HlL**

**23. chris**

**24. Mrs Weasel-Fan**

**25. Chronos Spirit**

**26. Sakura F**

**27. alex**

**28. Nyana**

**29. XXFallenSakuraXx**

**30. 93addict**

**-**

On a scale of 1 to 20 you all just scored a _**458**_.

Why? Because I'm cool like that and you all rock so hard.

Oh on a side note, for the love of Jashin-sama, don't do the "puppy eyes" or "Chibi no jutsu" Yeah it just doesn't work on me.

ONTO THE STORY!

-- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** I can't believe the second part is here already.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Baaaka"- regular speech

'_Baaaka'_-thoughts, flashbacks, and italics

_Baaaka_-Inner Sakura's world

'_**Baaaka!'**_- Inner self's

The Ancient Curse of Love PART **II** OF III

Part 2 – Pain is all I know

Chapter 1: Maybe it was worth it?

By Bundyangel

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura rolled over on the hard mattress, pulling the sheets up to her face and curling them around one small fist as she held it to her lips. Her unusually colored eyes staring sadly at the door across from her bed,

'_He's not back yet…_ ' Sakura whispered silently to her mind as she sensed hopefully once more for his comforting chakra signature.

It was in vain though.

Sasuke wasn't back yet and judging by the devious grin on Kabuto's face every time she saw him, she thought it would be long time yet still.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and inhaled lightly, wishing as hard as she could Orochimaru hadn't sent Sasuke away, leaving her alone in this strange terrifying new village.

'_Not, you know, that he was the best company anyway…'_

'_Agreed.'_

'_Damnit snake I didn't say you could agree with me!'_

'_Not like I asssked or care anyway.' Inner Sakura growled harshly and prepared to jump the curses snake, when Sakura just gave a scoff of disgust and shut them out._

Sakura was sick of the fights her Inner self and the seal kept having. Most of the time she either got a headache or it put her in a foul mood. Sakura wished they would at least call a truce for her sake and piece of mind.

Sakura lowered her dark lashes and took a deep breath trying to lure herself into sleep. Goodness knows she needs it.

Sound was no trip through the park, far from it actually. Everyday she was both scorned and ignored, or she was fought at and trained ruthlessly.

Orochimaru had pulled into his sick head the idea that he simple _could not_ train her control over the seal unless _dear _Sasuke-kun was there to keep an eye on her.

Pretty fucking useless, when he kept sending Sasuke away on long, tedious missions.

Without her, might she add?

'_Wasn't the point of all of this for me to learn control and support Sasuke? Didn't I come here to for something better? Not to be mocked and harassed!'_ Sakura huffed and flipped over again, steadily making herself angry.

She wanted to see Sasuke _**now**_

Even through her desperate yearning thoughts Sakura knew she wouldn't see him tonight, unless it was in her dreams. Which, thanks to the gloomy atmosphere of sound, came few and far in between. Even if sleep granted her a dream it was generally a sad one or a nightmare.

Sakura preferred the blank sleeps to the nightmares. The nightmares taunted her more once Sasuke had left, and they seemed to get steadily worse. Only Sasuke knew about them, and maybe Orochimaru (who knew what kind of spying devices that sick bastard had put in here?!) and Sakura wanted it to stay that way. She wouldn't dare complain or speak of it to anyone. It was obviously a weakness someone could exploit, and an excuse for Kabuto to shove experimental pills down her throat, though she had stubbornly refused to even have them in her presence the moment she saw the ones being given to her.

Sakura was jerked out of her wandering thoughts as a harsh banging descended on her door. Slightly peeved at herself for not sensing the people outside her door, Sakura pushed off the covers of her bed and slipped out. Standing, Sakura grabbed a dark red yukata with long billowy sleeves and wrapped it around her over her net shirt as she went to the door.

Pasting a calm and slightly irritated look on her face, Sakura removed the chakra locks from her door and pulled it open, leveling the shinobi in front of her with a flat look,

"Do you know what _time_ it is? What do you want?"

The shinobi was slightly taller then she was with a very noticeable slouch, he had a sleeveless black shirt and black pants, tucked into dark brown boots. The ridiculous purple rope tied around his hips and a sound headband tipping over one eye. He had short choppy red hair and bandages going up both arms,

"Otokage-sama wishes to see you. Immediately." Sakura suppressed the wince from his annoyingly screeching voice and rolled her eyes at him,

'_**Orochimaru's really getting into this "owning his own village" thing huh?' **__Sakura shrugged mentally,_

'_Guess so.'_

"Tell Orochimaru I'm sleeping. I don't rather care if he wants to see me." Sakura turned away and started closing the door when the mans arm shot out and held the door open,

"I was told to not take any of your bull and get you to him_. However I see fit_." He grinned a dark malicious grin, revealing the traditional sick side of most sound shinobi,

Sakura looked visibly bored,

"Oh yeah? Exactly what did you plan to do? Beat me into submission? Immobilize me? Threaten to tell Momma Orochi on me? _Rape me_? Maybe come up with a plan and we'll see how it turns out, Kay?" Sakura froze with a pained gasp and a jerk as her hand reached up grasp the clothing covering her heart.

Sakura gasped for breath as sweat popped up on her brow and she felt her limbs start to lock up. Sakura turned her head to look at the man and saw his malicious grin again as he held one hand out, it glowed red lightly and one tiny string of red went from his palm to her back. He sniggered a craggily broken laugh and eyed her,

"I thought first I'd shut off your chakra systems, then crushing your heart or other internal organs would work. Maybe squeezing your lungs till you suffocate and then drag you by your hair to Otokage-sama." Sakura saw black licking at the edges of her vision as it fazed in and out of focus.

Sakura tried in vain to gather chakra into her hand to do something to him but realized he spoke the truth of his intentions when she could feel no power inside of her.

"B-bastard. Y-you better pray-y he kills m-me. I will f-fucking k-kill you!" The shinobi simply smirked at her as he wiggled his fingers a bit.

Sakura's vision went black, and her limbs became paralyzed. Sakura wouldn't have passed out from this except he let her now limp body fall to the ground, and she heard the sickening clunk as her skull made contact with the concrete floor before everything went blank.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura gasped in shock as her consciousness was brought to the forefront of her mind by a chakra-covered hand and she received a hard backslap to the face.

Sakura tried to reach a hand up to her cheek but couldn't move. Groggily she tilted her head down to see several ties around her arms and ankles, tying her to an old uncomfortable wooden chair.

Sakura grunted as her hair was grabbed roughly and jerked up ward. She felt some of the silky strands snap and through watering eyes, made out the silver hair and glinting glasses of Kabuto. Sakura's mind snapped back to attention when he began to speak,

"You know, it isn't a good idea or good for your health to ignore Orochimaru-sama when he summons you." Sakura locked one glazed eye on him and gave a curl to her lip,

"Did you know it's not good for your balls or the rest of you to push me into kinky bondage without asking?" Kabuto looked so thoroughly disgusted at that idea Sakura was almost tempted to laugh.

Sakura took a breath and leaned her head back so it rested on the back of the chair she was tied to,

'_**So what now genius?'**_

'_Now you shut your face.'_

'_**But I-…'**_

'_Shut it.'_

'_**But-'**_

'_No.'_

'_**Bu-'**_

'_Now!'_

'_**B-'**_

'_I'll sick the snake on you.'_

'_**You evil vile bitch!'**_

Sakura's inner tirade was cut short as a hiss-like laugh met her ears. She lifted her head and met cold eye to cold eye with Orochimaru,

"Orochimaru."

"Sakura."

"You know I hate your décor right?"

"I got that impression. Dear Sakura, why could you simply not answer my summons?" Sakura yawned, and spoke through watering eyes again,

"Because some of us have this awesome thing called sleep, which they do generally at night and exhausted, like I am now."

"I see. Well, it's too bad then." Sakura drew back as he was suddenly in front of her bent over so his face was dangerously close to hers, Sakura had to force down the frightened shiver that threatened to crawl down her spine,

"I want information Sakura." Sakura just blinked,

"Want to be more specific than that? Cause I can give you any random information you like. Let's see… I like peaches, and dislike the color yellow, because it reminds me of your eyes, and your ugly butt bow is working on my liking of purple as well. I like the smell of watermelon, and lilies. I like to flip the pages of books really fast because the noise amuses me, and my favorite animal is a panda. Anything else?" Sakura said not another word as Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her, smirked and nodded to Kabuto, who smacked her across the face again.

"Stupid girl. I meant what you know of Konoha." Sakura smiled and tilted her head

"Oh you should have been more specific! I can tell you tons about Konoha! The Yamanaka flower shop has the best flowers in town. Konoha has one of the best medical centers in the lands. We've had five Hokage's, all dead except for my dear Tsunade-shinshou! And ooh! You wont believe the-!" Sakura expected the slap again but wasn't prepared for the chakra infused with it.

"Stupid idiotic little twit of a girl! I want their defenses! Their secrets, their enemies, their number of shinobi and ranks, their ANBU, their fears, _their innermost thoughts_!!! I don't care about the trivial little tourist's attractions you blather on about endlessly! You know what I want! Now tell me!" Orochimaru grabbed her upper arms and shook her roughly, his furious cold gaze burrowing into her own,

"It's secrets you mean."

"Yes." He stepped away with a smile and started turning away,

"No." He froze and then spun back around at her,

"What do you mean 'No'?!"

"I mean No, I won't tell you. I would never betray Konoha like that."

Orochimaru chuckled lowly, an extremely pleased look on his face,

"Dear, dear, innocent, delusional, Sakura. You don't get it do you?" She arched an eyebrow at him,

"Get what?" He leaned over her again and his warm breath washed over her face,

"You've _already_ betrayed them in the worse possible way." Sakura narrowed her gaze at him,

"How do you figure that?"

"You took yourself away from them. You took their friend, their love, their secret weapon, their strength, and you took your image, their _HOPE_." Sakura strained against her restraints and snarled at him,

"You bastard! I have not! You lie! As long as I believe in Konoha, and I keep their secrets, I am their loyalist member." He smiled,

"Or their biggest fuck up." She gave another roar of anger and strained harder before he ran a slim finger along her jaw line,

"Kabuto." Said man stepped forward a content smile on his face,

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Get a few of the new recruits and teach Miss Haruno Sound's style of _respect_." He bowed,

"Of course Orochimaru-sama."

"You never fail me Kabuto." Orochimaru straitened completely and turning strode from the room, large intricately carved and painted doors slammed loudly behind him.

As soon as the doors closed there was a few blurs and now in front of Sakura stood Kabuto and four other sound shinobi. Kabuto stepped forward lightly holding a long green chakra whip,

"Too bad, too sad, too late. For you, Haruno." He lifted his arm and snapped the whip across her face, it made a jagged cut and soon enough red welled up, one big drop running down her cheek.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A large tanned hand slammed down in front of the semi drunk blonde hokage,

"Damn it Tsunade-baa-chan! We have to send another team! We know where she went! Send another team! Put me on it! I know we can bring her back!" Tsunade sighed and looked over the hotheaded blond,

"Shut up and sit down Naruto. That's precisely why I've called you in here." The fox container blinked and sat down dumbfounded of actually being heard and his wishes coming about.

Tsunade sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"This is going to take time what I have planned Naruto, Don't you dare interrupt me boy, I'll kick you out and off this mission! What I have planned will require enormous training of a group of people, along side a higher ANBU squad, strategy, and patience." Tsunade paused and Naruto barreled in,

"So! What's your plan?!" Tsunade looked up with a serious eye,

"We are overthrowing sound once and for all." The loud blonde was for one rare time speechless as he leaned back in his chair. Almost immediately he was grinning and leaning forward in the chair,

"So tell me how baa-cha!"

"Shut up Naruto and I will!" Tsunade motioned at the door and Naruto looked back to see Neji walk in,

"You and Neji will lead this mission, listen close idiots." Neji glowered at the remark but crossed his arms and listen none the less.

_**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**_

**Bundyangel: **Well! I hope I've got you on your toes! This is the end of chapter 1 of part II!

Enjoy it!

Special thanks to _–my-name-is-V-_ for the amazing beta job! Thank you dearest!

Look forward to next chapter. **Save** the _amazingly rare_ hissing pandas of inspiration (_owned and copyrighted to Bundyangel)_ and feed them a review!


	2. Author Note

Authors notez:

**Authors notez:**

**Bundyangel:** So yes, it's not a chapter. If I may be honest with you all? I want to drop this story. I have none of the next chapter written, and I don't even remember the plotline for this story. I have others I'm more inspired with, and would be much more happy writing.

So I guess you could say this story is suspended or on permanent hiatus.

I apologize for any disappointment, but I can't write what isn't there. It's like asking me to write a dictionary in French.

I don't speak French.

But that's beside the point. If anyone would just like to know what happens at the end of the story, I can send you a summary and brief outline of what I can recall.

Sorry loves.

Bundyangel 


End file.
